


imagery

by synergies



Series: home [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Gen, i just wanted to write.... cute girls.......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synergies/pseuds/synergies
Summary: Things aren’t quite picture perfect, but it’s close as can be, she thinks.





	imagery

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically started as something I was going to use in [home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734754), but I thought it’d be cuter as a shippy stand alone and developed it a little from there. So while it's loosely connected, it can be read fine as a stand alone. Hoped to have it done for Valentines but that fell through, but ey something for Femslash Feb at least u.u

### ( if a picture’s worth a thousand words, how much is one memory? )

“A camera?” Naminé echoes, curiously, grasping the small box-like machine in her hands. “I don’t...”

“It’s from Chip and Dale. I think they had Ienzo’s help with it?” She explains, feet kicking out a little to swing from the bench they were sitting at. “Riku thought you should have one, instead of using our Gummiphone for all the picture-taking that you like to do. I’m just delivering it since they needed me at the lab earlier.” There’s some mixed half-truth the story she tells, she had been at the lab earlier for ‘check-ups’, and the device had been a request on Riku’s part. She opts to leave out the fact that she’d been the one to prompt the request in the first place, making a note of the kind of photos that usually made up Naminé’s Kingstagram, and technically she’d been delegated to delivery person because Riku was gone and Naminé was shy about being around some parts of the larger group and it was nicer to be just the two of them sometimes.

( She can’t blame her, either way; reminds that they all had days where they did not see so eye to eye, they may have forgiven, but it is not so easy to forget things said and done, in a memory that seems so far away now ).

Naminé seems to know better than she makes apparent, that it is not so simple as an errand that she’s running, smile soft and tender as she thanks her— she feels her cheeks flush when the camera is pointed in her direction first, a hint of protest lingering on her lips. The blonde laughs at her and Xion shakes her head, ignoring the ache in her chest; a gentle nudge as she notes Roxas waving at them from a distance.

“Come on, let’s take some pictures before the boys start to tear up the shoreline with all their running.”

* * *

Sometimes she finds herself with Roxas and Axel ( and Isa, by extension most times ), sometimes she finds herself inside in the silent companionship of some of the former organization members ( that she does not quite remember, gone before she really awoke and was more just empty vessel, but there is a silent, mutual understanding between them ). Sometimes it is just her and Naminé, both shy and quiet and hesitant to be around some of the others, preferring to watch the others and laugh from a distance, shoulder to shoulder.

The two munch on some fruit they had picked earlier, another small detail they get used to when on the islands; different than life in Radiant Garden or Twilight Town. Feet dip in the tides as they search for seashells, some for them to take home, others just to admire; a crab scuttles past their feet and they pause in their search so Naminé can snap some pictures of it.

Xion keeps quiet while the other focuses on things like lighting and good framing— she looks happy and content, who is she to begrudge her of that? They have all gone through so much, moments like this that are quiet and peaceful that’s the least any of them could ask for, she, girl who is not so used to being at peace, muses.

She jolts when water is splashed in her face, camera is safely put aside before she retaliates and an impromptu water fight starts between them, full of laughter; and when they are both soaked to the bone and tired out, they lay out on a towel in the sun and dry in the warmth. Distantly, she can hear Pluto barking, reaffirming the fact that someone is around, should they want to seek out any additional company.

“Sometimes I miss it.” Raven haired girl murmurs absentmindedly, getting a curious hum from the other, so she elaborates. “The warmth, here? It reminds... it reminds me of him. I don’t remember a lot when I was sleeping, just some bits and pieces, but... it was always so warm to be with Sora. It didn’t hurt to just... exist, you know? Even if it wasn’t the same as before, being alive, I could feel the others, so it was okay... Kairi, was she like that too?”

She is quiet, understandably ( it is not the kind of question asked on a normal basis, even if normal is not something the former nobody even know ); eyes alike her own watching her. “I... kind of, yes. Kairi is a Princess of Heart, of course... of course her heart is full of warmth. But Sora— Sora is a different kind of warmth. Anyone could tell just by looking at him. It felt like being wrapped a warm, gentle blanket; so kind... But I was more aware of what was going on, because of that. Because I wasn’t supposed to exist.”

“Neither was I.” She speaks before she can really think it through, but her voice is gentle even if her words were not. Naminé has moved from lying on the towel to sitting and drawing in the sand with her fingers, so she props herself up to watch her handiwork while she talks. “And you know that. That’s why we’re here now, making the most of it.”

“Mm. Sometimes... Kairi couldn’t really communicate with me but I could tell she wasn’t happy, because she was aware of me. She missed me. I couldn’t understand though. Even when Sora told me that, I still don’t understand.”

“That’s because it’s Sora, even now, I think he still feels that way. I’m pretty sure Kairi feels that way as well, because that’s the kind of person she is too. And I know for a fact Roxas missed you, and probably the others, too.” It’s easier for her to channel Sora’s cheerful disposition in moments like these ( and some part of her thinks its Kairi’s kindness that she has too ), hand reaching out to take her free hand in hers, a gentle squeeze and the words that she speaks come from her naturally, without a second thought. “And I missed you too.”

She watches as the hand that had been tracing patterns into the sand falters, a methodical line tapers off into a slant, eyes wide with surprise staring back at Xion. She feels whatever brief ‘courage’ that she had dissipate in that moment, averting her gaze to stare back out at the ocean ( had she said something odd? She’s not entirely sure if her reaction is exactly good, or not. She has had ‘feelings’ before, but it is hard to reconcile with them most of the time ). “You did...?”

“Yeah. I was... sad, I think. That I never really got to know you. Or say goodbye.” She drags her gaze away from the sea once again, peering up into eyes of the same color as the ocean waves— feels like she is being pulled in, like the sea, and leans in just a bit closer ( her breath is caught in her throat, face feels warm and her heart heavy ).

“Oh, I—” Naminé cuts herself off with a shriek as a frisbee whips past them, Pluto kicking up sand as he chases after it, and the offender comes over to check up on them.

“So sorry, I didn’t see you two shorties over here.” Axel drawls out his apology, and she tosses some of the sand covering their towel in his face because she knows he doesn’t mean it. Bastard.

( She means that lovingly, of course ).

They laugh it off, the moment has passed—but before it is gone entirely, Xion feels fingers entwine with hers, a small squeeze in return.

 _Thank you_ , she knows, is what the gesture says.

* * *

“Did you really think so too?” She asks, suddenly, days later, that Xion doesn’t know what she’s talking about— pauses and tries to think if there was a part of the conversation she’d missed; blue eyes peering up over her book as she voices her confusion. The other girl was sitting in an armchair a little ways away from her, whatever she’d been drawing in her sketchbook abandoned for the time being ( she spares a moment to crane her neck around to try and see, then gives up on the endeavor when it is clear that she’s not going to be able to find out without quite a bit of movement ). “That you weren’t missed.” Naminé amends, and girl who is so used to being not falters for a moment, deliberating what to vocalize.

You had to be remembered to be missed, puppet girl reckons, and says as much— the smallest of pouts when her answer garners a laughter from the blonde.

_Do you think they would have tried so hard to find you, if you could not be remembered? They might have forgotten who you were, but the heart always remembers._

( Hands reach out to meet each other half way, silent; the warm comfort of another, it makes her heart ache in the most pleasant way. A gesture of something like we’re here, we’re real, we’re alive, it’s okay, I’m sorry, thank you—

 _I missed you, I missed you, I love you_  )

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways wow icb the ending of kh3 features namine running an aesthetic instagram while xion adopts the dog she's always wanted thank u for coming to my ted talk,,, talk to me about cute girls :')
> 
> Uh i mentioned this was from the other xion fic i wrote bc i wanted to write both namine and kairi into the fic more BUT couldn't, and i also wanted to explore WHY the fuck xion can feel kairi despite the fact that she literally doesn't have any reason to be able to do so hey nomura i just want to talk,,,, anyways i was going to use namine to explore that but i didn't so maybe another time.


End file.
